Longing for You
by Black Coffee
Summary: Hermione and Draco? Impossible? The two most unlikely people to fall for each other? Sometimes everything is not always as it seems... Secrets are to be revealed as the dark Lord slowly gains power returning greater and more terrible then before...
1. Chapter One

Longing for You: Chapter One 

Longing for You

_Chapter One_

  
A young girl of about 16 sat in Gryffindor tower, looking for a secret incantation in her Ancient Runes dictionary. This girl's name was Hermione Granger and she had just started her sixth year at `Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry´.  
  
She was rather depressed and lonely on this particular day, since her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter had gone off on a Hogsmeade trip, claiming they needed a break from all their homework. Hermione stayed naturally because...well, she had too much work to get through to go out enjoying herself, prior to usual; after all the end of the year exams were nine months away...  


She sighed and looked out the window. It was drenched with rain. Hermione doubted if her life was as perfect as it seemed; but of course it was. Wasn't it? After all she had two wonderful best friends. But were they so wonderful to just abandon her at the slightest mention of Hogsmeade? She didn't know. The only thing she did know apart from every textbook in the school was that she craved something more than friendship- but right now she wasn't too sure of what it was yet, for crying out loud she didn't know what she _wanted..._   
And yet again her thoughts were beginning to stray from her homework, something that rarely happened.  
  
That was it. Hermione had finally had enough. After several hours of intense study she now felt too depressed to work, she slammed her Ancient Runes dictionary and set out to the grounds. She was going to take a walk, even if it was raining. But after thinking twice she muttered, "Agilis Tectum" and conjured a small umbrella out of thin air with her wand; she liked being cautious. Hurriedly she passed the Fat Lady debating with her friend Violet over frame polish and turned to a corridor full of armour. Hardly anyone was about. _No surprises there,_ she thought. It was after all the first Hogsmeade trip of the year._ Why did it always have to be her?_ She sighed depressed.  
  
It was always her left behind by the dream team, she was always the tag along to help them with their homework and schemes to break yet another dozen or so rules. But where were they when she needed them? Needed their company? They were off to Hogsmeade to stuff their pockets with Acid Pops and Chocolate frogs, that's where. It made her feel incredibly special that she came second on their list of priorities that day. Just under Hogsmeade. And she was supposed to be their _best friend._  
  
Turning towards the entrance hall still occupied in her own thoughts of what she would do in the grounds and starting to be very sulky over Harry and Ron, she knocked into someone. It was Malfoy. He gave her a nasty look. "Do watch where you're going Granger, now I have to wash my robes from the absolutely appalling mudblood filth that's gone and dirtied them," he literally spat, sneering at her.  
  
Hermione was no fool to start a row when a teacher could be turning the corner any minute to find them at each other's throats. So she merely said, "Shut up Malfoy," and pushed past him, his irritating voice echoing behind her. "Are you too stuck up talk back Granger? You shouldn't be you know, there's nothing to be proud of when it concerns you: Bushy hair, nerdy attitude, oh yes I almost forgot, Mudblood Heritage. I'm surprised you still have the dignity to even to try to walk in front of us purebloods, you only dirty our halls."  
  
This time he had gone too far, Hermione had to put up with that crap day in day out, all she could see was red and all she knew was she was going to teach that bloody ferret a lesson once and for all. She marched right back up to him and gave him a nice hard slap across the face.   
_"Never, ever_ call me a mudblood again, you great disgusting, repulsive, pathetic excuse of a human being, and since when were these your halls? Your father was sacked as school governor in our second year if I've been informed correctly, in fact he's in _Azkaban now,_ is he not? And if you think it belongs only to purebloods you're very much mistaken. We all have the right to be here, just as long as we are willing to learn the art of Magic," she hissed at him venomously.  
  
He looked quite taken aback but gave her a malicious grin after a moment which greatly confused her. "You're screwed up, you know that? Leave me alone Malfoy. I don't have time for your stupid games."  
  
"Why? I like messing with your brain, Granger, it stops you from always being that bossy little know it all that always struts around with Weasel and Potty. It's fun," he jeered at her.He gave her another nasty grin, just as she kneed him in the groin in frustration. He gritted his teeth in pain, as he pushed her away. _Good._ She thought.  


He deserved this pain for what he had put her though theses past years.   
But little did they know that McGonagall was watching them in silence up till now, she had arrived at the Entrance Hall a good few seconds before and saw everything.  
  
Her eyes popped out of their sockets at what she had just witnessed and she thought it her duty now to step in. "MALFOY! GRANGER! In my office NOW." She shrieked somewhat hysterically beside herself with rage at such behaviour amongst sixth years.  


***

  
"I am absolutely appalled at your behaviour Miss Granger and you Mr. Malfoy. I would never have believed it possible unless I saw it with my eyes-" Malfoy chose that moment to but in. "Please professor but first impressions can be rather misleading." He drawled with a somewhat bored expression.  
  
Hermione was surprised he could keep his cool in such situations with Professor McGonagall. "I DON´T CARE, your behaviour was unacceptable, and the both of you must learn how to respect one another. You are after all classmates, and might I add _prefects_ which is your duty to set a good example to the younger pupils in attendance here, am I correct? I am therefore deducting thirty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
It was Hermione's turn to but in now in an apologetic yet slightly shrieking voice, "Professor you can't possibly-",  
  
"ENOUGH, Don't you dare tell me what I can or can't do Miss Granger, the both of you will also receive detentions. I hope this will teach you that your actions are in the face of the school and I will not tolerate such behaviour of the sort. Am I understood?" McGonagall fumed, in a fashion quite similar to that of a Hungarian Horntail.  
  
A scowling Draco and forlorn Hermione both nodded their heads. Hermione blinked back the frustrated tears that had started streaming down her face as she walked out.  
  
It seemed so unfair, it was all Malfoy's fault as far as she was concerned; he had started it, but she had to admit she deserved some sort of punishment. _Why the hell did she lose control like that, anyway?_ She was just as angry with herself for rising to his bait, it must have been from stress she supposed. She fumed silently, dabbing her red eyes with a hankerchief. She needed to take her mind of things, she needed sanity, she ran out of the castle into the grounds to the only person who would listen. Hagrid. 


	2. Chapter Two

Longing for You

_Chapter 2_

"Ah there now Hermione, all Malfoy's are the same; scum the lot of 'em, only like ter put other people down. Remember when I just started me job as a teacher and all 'ere, and he was bein' a downrigh' pain tryin' ter get me sacked? He's like tha', pay no attention, not worth the bother. Here have a cup of tea ter cheer you up. I s'pect Harry and Ron will be comin' back soon enough," Hagrid said kindly as he handed Hermione a gigantic mug of tea, along with several rock cakes on a saucer big enough for a cat to sleep in.

"Thanks Hagrid," said Hermione cheering up a bit as she took a sip of tea, "You're right, and maybe it wasn't Malfoy exactly that upset me, perhaps it might have been all the homework-"

"Maybe," he replied doubtfully, giving her a worried glance. 

"How're 'Arry and Ron? I haven' heard from 'em in some time now. You know I was just abou' ter owl the three of ye tonigh' for tea after dinner." 

Hermione smiled, "Harry an' Ron are great, they went to Hogsemeade today-" and she went on as she set about telling him about Harry's Quidditch practices as the new captain, and Ron joining the Quidditch team as the keeper.

This surprised her as she didn't really like talking about Quidditch, it was a pretty pointless sport in her opinion, but Harry and Ron talked about it so much she felt it was maybe one of the things she knew most about them now. For most of the past month they had literally eaten, slept and drank Quidditch, they were so determined to win… 

It was only after several hours that Hagrid looked out the window again. "Ti's dark now. Blimey tha' the time already? Best be off ter dinner now, Harry and Ron'll be glad to see ye no doubt."

***

"Mudblood!" yelled Ron with rage, getting rather strange looks from the people passing the Gryffindor table. They were in the great hall having dinner, and everyone was in high spirits over the _apparently _enjoyable Hogsmeade trip. "Bloody _bastard_! He needs to be clapped in irons! Who does he think he was talking to? I'll show him who's the mudblood, I mean it's not like he can talk; Malfoy blood is probably the dirtiest in the continent!" he said, his face turning a brilliant shade of purple.

"Ron, chill out," Harry told him trying to calm his friend down. "You've just sprayed me with your steak and kidney pie-" 

Ron looked embarrassed, "Sorry 'Arry," he said sheepishly, his mouth still quite full.

Harry turned to Hermione with a gentle look on his face that made Hermione feel a bit warm, _strange,_ she hadn't felt like that when Harry was normally nice to her… she suddenly ignored this however as Harry started to talk.

"Don't worry about him Hermione, Hagrid is right, better just to ignore him, although it's a real pity I wasn't there at the time, what I wouldn't give to see you slap Malfoy-" he was grinning now. (Just for dignity's sake Hermione had conveniently _forgotten_ to tell them about the kick in Malfoy's …ahem…delicate area.) 

"Yeah," agreed Ron, "Third year was good when he was bagging Hagrid and you whacked him, but this year it sounds like you gave him a full on smack in the face!" he sighed with a look on his face that suggested Father Christmas had just given him a brand new _Firebolt_.

Hermione smiled at her friends, how they made her feel better was amazing. They were _right, _she thought. _No one was going to bother her, and especially not that slimy git Malfoy._

***

It was some time since Hermione, Harry and Ron had seen the Slytherins; to their great delight, but such pleasure could not stay with them always. It was all too soon when they had to walk once again to Double Potions a week later in an ultimate state of gloom. Snape and the Slytherins were unbearable as it was normally, but being with them first thing in the morning was almost as bad as poking a sleeping basilisk in the stomach.

The trio walked past a group of Slytherins' unnoticed, and talked in a deserted corner for a while waiting for the infamous potions master to come, suddenly Hermione felt someone was watching her, she turned round only to see Malfoy staring at her.

 He gave her a nasty smirk when she met his eyes and sneered, "What you looking at Mudblood?" 

She knew it was coming and was prepared. '_Inner poise'_ she said silently to herself, 'i_f you ignore him, he'll piss off."_

"Lovely weather," she practically yelled at Harry and Ron to show Malfoy she plainly was ignoring him. An annoyed Harry and red-faced Ron nodded in agreement, catching on to what she was doing. 

Malfoy only smirked more, "Go on Granger, everyone knows you don't have a chance-" 

_Inner poise._

"What do you mean?" she said calmly.

"I _know_ I'm good looking and all, usually what most people wanna see, but I think I should tell you, I'd rather go out with a werewolf," he informed her as everyone pricked their ears, to listen to what was being said.

She still didn't understand. 

Seeing this he said, "Come on Granger don't be dense it's not like you. I was just saying that it was bloody obvious you were checking me out just then, glancing at me and then yelling nonsense about the _weather_ trying to grab my attention, I mean really just leave us purebloods alone and get a life," he gave another smirk. 

_New approach to annoy me _she thought _he meant it when he said he liked to mess with my mind_...she tried to calm herself, whilst feeling herself going pink at being accused of such a thing, and feeling genuinely insulted. She had all the life she wanted. Or didn't she?

_Inner poise, Inner poise, oh damn BLOODY INNER POISE. _The temptation to reply was too much, "Pardon? Me want you? Don't flatter yourself Malfoy, a sea slug must be better at relationships than you. And better looking for that matter,_" _she said in her superior know it all voice she used in classes when she knew the answer to something_._

This response however was a downright lie off course and she knew it all too well; even she couldn't deny Malfoy was actually quite good looking now, in his own little way. But there was no way was she going admit that, especially in front of a roomful of people. 

He gave a little chuckle, "Didn't know you were into that sort of thing but-" 

She glared at him, "Leave me alone Malfoy, I don't need to listen to this rubbish," Hermione snapped in a very bad temper, "You know perfectly well I _wasn't _checking you out, you were watching me, probably sending me death glares for all I know…and I wanted you to back off, so-"

He cut her off, "Yeah whatever, be in denial…"

Ron's fists clenched till his knuckles were white vivid lines surrounded by red, "Back off, you wanker!" he snarled at Malfoy.

"WEASLEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Snape said in an Icy tone, "And ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek, and use of disgusting language."

Hermione only got the chance to see Malfoy smirk openly and give her a wink as the entire class entered the dungeon they were working in today. She felt her face turn magenta; she really did _hate_ that idiot.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Need I say more? So please don't sue me…

**A/N: Thank you to all of those who previously reviewed! Expect chapter 4 soon! Sorry this one took so long! Thank you also to my BETA Rachael! You're a star!**

**Longing for You**

_Chapter 3_

"Now class," began Snape, once they were all in. "Today we are going to make the _Veritaserum_. Can anyone tell me what it does?" 

Hermione automatically shot up her hand. Snape ignored her however and looked around the class sneering. It wasn't the first time he had done this.

"No one?" taunted Snape, clearly enjoying the blank looks on everyone's faces.

Suddenly, for the first time ever in potions, Neville put his hand up.

"Yes," snarled Snape, with evident disbelief.

"Please Professor," squeaked Neville. 

Hermione felt the poor boy next to her cower under the potions master's menacing form.

"-You better ask Hermione. Otherwise, I think she might explode…"

Hermione felt her face redden as she heard giggling and smirks circulate around the room.

Snape walked over to her. _"Well?" _he spat.

Hermione felt relieved, "The _Veritaserum_ or what is more commonly known as the truth potion does exactly as its common name suggests. The _Veritaserum_ is so powerful that only three drops are required to allow the questioner to discover anything they want, by asking the victim questions they are reluctant or do not want to reveal the answer to." She beamed triumphantly, as Ron rolled his eyes and Harry grinned.

Snape paled, but his face remained set. "Yes," he said stiffly. "Can anyone tell me why the Veritaserum is a very useful potion, particularly to the Ministry?"

Hermione's hand lunged upwards again, almost making Neville's cauldron topple over in the process.

"Anyone apart from Miss Granger; who seems to know the answer to _everything_?" said Snape, looking down at her in disdain.

Malfoy put his hand up, looking very smug indeed. 

Snape looked absolutely delighted. "Mr Malfoy?"

"It is very useful for interrogation and more effective than other methods that Aurors use to find out things, like the _Imperious Curse_, for instance. Although it is a strong potion it can wear off in a couple of days and a simple memory charm can be used to allow the person to have no recollection of ever taking the potion or anything that happened afterwards." Draco drawled, very pleased by the look of repulse on Hermione's face.

"Precisely, twenty points to Slytherin!" Snape said in an unusually enthusiastic voice. "Considering the _Veritaserum_ is not an easy potion to make; I am allowing you all six lessons to work on it. In the first, I will set time aside for you to study its affects out of your Text Book. At the end of the assignment I want a written essay consisting of seven feet of parchment. You will be working in pairs that I have already chosen..."

A deep groan coursed through the class.

"Brown, Zambini. Bulstrode, Patil…Finnigan, Kennedy…Granger, _Malfoy_…"

Her heart skipped a beat. _You bastard_, she thought, looking at Snape.

"-Potter, Parkinson ...Weasley, Goyle-"

Ron looked like he wanted to drown himself. Hermione didn't blame him. But she had to say; she'd rather work with Goyle than _Malfoy_. _Then again, maybe not_, she thought looking at the boy who very much resembled a giant ape. _At least Malfoy's…pleasant looking…and…sexy_… she gasped. _Did I just think that?_ She shook her head. It must have been the effect of staying in dark, damp, gloomy places for too long. Y_es, that was it…_

She looked over at Malfoy, wanting to see his reaction…honest. He didn't look too thrilled about being her partner either. Noticing that he was being watched he turned around and met her eyes. 

He smirked, "Not checking me out again, then, Granger?"

She turned to look at Ron, "_Kill me_…" she begged him.

"If you have successfully made the potion in the time I have set for you… which I doubt you will have, then you may test it on one another." Snape continued, not noticing that Ron was making very rude hand signs in Draco's direction. "Oh, yes, and I will also test some students with Veritaserum _I_ have made next lesson as part of the assessment on its affects; to give you an idea on how it works, before you attempt to test it on each other yourselves." At these last words he eyed Harry beadily and gave an evil grin, then swiftly he turned around to write the details down on the black board.

Hermione looked over at Ron who tried to say something, but only managed a chocking sound to escape his mouth. She patted his hand in a comforting manner, really feeling sorry for the agonies he must have been experiencing at that precise moment.

Harry looked disturbed, "I don't like to think who he wants to test that potion on next lesson," he whispered to them. "That Veritaserum is damn bloody strong stuff, I saw it being used on Barty Crouch Junior in our fourth year, and it worked _instantly_, he blabbed everything out, just like _that_…"

Ron gulped.

"Words to build a dream on…" she replied quietly.

"I really don't want to work with _Goyle_…" Ron moaned, finally.

Hermione gawked at him. "You think I want to work with _Malfoy_?"

"-Or _Pansy Parkinson_…" Harry said mournfully, looking grievously at the pug faced girl sitting next to Malfoy.

"Silence!" Snape barked at the front of the class. "Are you all writing this down?"

Hermione bent her head down and finished taking her notes while listening to Snape's droning. With much relief she heard the bell ring, marking the end of potions.

"Oh yes, fifteen more points from Gryffindor," Snape said dismissing them.

"What for?" yelled Dean Thomas outraged.

"Ask Weasley…" Snape replied nastily. 

Ron turned pale and scowled.

Walking out with Harry and Ron, Hermione exhaled freely, trying to feel like her old self again.

"This is going to be a long term," she told the other two boys, as they made their way to their next lesson.

***

Hermione lay on her bed in the girl's dorm, she barely could keep her eyes open, and before she knew it she was drifting into a deep slumber…

**She was running. Suddenly she stopped; it looked as if she was in the forbidden forest. She couldn't be sure. Unexpectedly a clump of trees moved behind her and out of it emerged a white stag. The beast looked awfully familiar, she was sure she had seen it before. She just couldn't put her finger on it. But before she had been given time to think the stag had began what sounded like a riddle or a long passage that rhymed anyway…**

_The dark one will rise once more_

_From the surface of the earth _

_To the depths of the shore_

_Many people you count as friends_

_Will betray you in the end_

_One of your foes is pure of heart_

_But are from a family of the dark arts_

_The whole world shall be on fire_

_Humans and beast alike perspire_

_But good shall triumph over evil_

_Creating a revelation to the people_

_And when all is said and done_

_Your true task has just began_

_For to recover what is lost_

_One must pay its true cost_

_Every time a life is gone_

_A baby shall always be born_

_Many shall become seers_

_Predicting what the future fears_

_Prophecy is a tool _

_To tell people who will rule_

_Few of them shall be wrong_

_By revealing the dark Lord is gone_

_For he shall never go away_

_Until his followers are all enslaved_

_For a scarce amount of six years_

_A boy has grown among his peers_

_Troubled and haunted by his past_

_He needs to take action fast_

_Harry Potter will learn soon_

_Of the danger in his room_

_See the blood upon his bed_

_And find a person on it dead_

_When you are to wake_

_Write this down without haste_

_Now I fear my time is up_

_Take this necklace just for luck_

**At this Hermione felt a chain being conjured around her neck, the stag however did not notice her astonishment and went on.**

_It is time to bid you farewell_

_Send all evil straight to hell_

_Now I shall say good-bye_

Remember, love will show you how to fly

**The stag disappeared in a shimmer of silver light.**

**And then there was darkness.**

***

Hermione woke with a start; she could see through the window of her dormitory that it was still early morning. She scrambled out of bed hurrying to find a quill and a sheaf of parchment.

When she had got every thing she hurried down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room where she quickly scribbled down the riddle. She sat there for a long time and then curiously felt her neck, around it was a necklace identical to the one in her dream, it was silver and in middle of it was lightening bolt; the exact replica of Harry's scar.

Hermione sat flabbergasted for a while, her heart beating as if it would burst. She then took the riddle and the necklace back to her dorm and put them in her trunk next to "_Hogwarts; A History_". 

She gently lay on the bed and thought about the dream; she would work out the riddle on the weekend. After all it was Thursday morning and she had a detention to do tonight (she had got a note the night before from Professor Mc Gonagall, explaining she had to meet Filch at the prefects bathroom at 8:00) and a pile full of homework to complete. She opened a large book and began to read, oblivious to the fact that the other girls in her dorm had started to wake.


	4. Chapter Four

Longing for You  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eight o'clock Thursday night found Hermione and Draco waiting silently for Filch in the Entrance Hall. Hermione tried her best to avoid Malfoy's eyes while they waited. She was feeling very tense and nervous. She was determined to keep a very far distance away from him, in case he unexpectedly lashed out like a bomb on the brink of exploding.  
  
However, he was currently totally ignoring her. Glancing occasionally at the wall in absolute boredom. His face was the epitome of snobbery, and every now and then he would take a turn around one of the pillars in the prefects bathroom, breathing impatiently.  
  
After a few minutes the terse silence was interrupted by Filch, the school caretaker, who approached them gleefully. Obviously he was very happy over the prospect of bossing students around and making them do odd jobs. Mrs. Norris sulkily followed.  
  
He motioned to Hermione and Malfoy to come over to where he was and they set out to the prefect's bathroom. He cheerfully gave the password to Boris the Bewildered, ('Strawberry Essence') and then led them inside where he handed them a toothbrush each.  
  
"Scrub," he said peevishly showing them his horrible yellow teeth in a very sinister, manic smile.  
  
"WHAT?" gasped Hermione and Draco in unison.  
  
"Scrub," he repeated, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Scrub this whole place till it sparkles and shines. floors, lavatories, basins, showers and baths! I'll make you stay till dawn if absolutely necessary. Now get a move on. Oh yes, remember no magic, otherwise you'll wish you never set foot in this castle." he concluded viscously.  
  
They both stood flabbergasted on the spot for a moment before they both started glaring angrily at Filch, who seemed to be quite enjoying this very much. His eyes sparkled with malice as his mouth twisted into his trademark wicked toothy grin.  
  
Malfoy was the first to speak, sounding both their thoughts. "You cannot be serious-," he said in a cool voice.  
  
Filch gave a small cackle. "Yes, of course I am, Malfoy! Now I'd start scrubbing if I was you, or it'll be the ceiling too! And we wouldn't want that now would we?" And with that he slowly exited the bathroom giving off an extra evil cackle, leaving a stunned Hermione and glowering Malfoy.  
  
"How on earth does that oaf expect me to do this? " Malfoy said flamingly.  
  
Hermione groaned, Wonderful! Just wonderful, here she was stuck with one of her worst enemies in a prefects' bathroom forced to scrub everything insight with a bloody toothbrush! Things had really gotten out of hand. She shot Malfoy a nasty look and bent down, starting scrubbing the floor.  
  
***  
  
Several hours had passed and the pair of them had nowhere near finished. Hermione moaned underneath her breath. This was absolutely preposterous, surely Mc Gonagall would not have approved of Filch making them do this. Of all the detentions Hermione had ever done at Hogwarts, this was by far the worst of all. How on earth could they be expected to do all this in one night? She thought miserably.and then it occurred to her.  
  
They weren't going to have to do this in one night. They'd have to do it for a whole bunch of nights to get it done. This was Mc Gonagall's way of getting them to cooperate. Huffily she got up and stretched her aching muscles feeling extremely irritated. Draco was a short distance away, mumbling to himself in menacing tones about 'student rights'.  
  
After a while she was surprised to hear him speak to her. "This is part of her plan," he snarled, looking extremely vexed as he glanced at her momentarily. "That old miserable bat Mc Gonagall is trying to get us to work together." He almost spat at this, looking very indignant.  
  
"I know," Hermione said shrilly, for once openly agreeing with Malfoy on something. Realising this she quickly tried to redeem herself, "- You're brighter than you look, you know Malfoy." She told him cattily.  
  
At this he gave a slight sneer, but Hermione was sure she caught a slight shadow of a smile on his face. But it was gone as soon as it had appeared.  
  
"I suppose you do a lot of this stuff being a muggle and all," he said with great disgust, after a short interval of scrubbing.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. She was relieved that he was the one who was trying to break the silence again, even though what he said often was to try to give offence.  
  
"But I dare say," she continued shrewdly. "That we have more effective appliances in the muggle world to clean with. As far behind as we may seem from the wizarding world Malfoy, we still have not sunk low enough to clean places with toothbrushes. We actually find them more useful to clean our teeth with. Thus comes the term: 'Tooth Brush'," she told him very slowly as if he was an incompetent person who didn't understand what she was saying. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I suppose Filch hasn't used one in years then," he said somewhat absent- mindedly ignoring her patronising tone.  
  
Hermione chuckled at this suddenly before she could stop herself; she bit her lip trying to pretend nothing had happened, and tried very unsuccessfully to scowl. He looked at her quite surprised and very fascinated, like she was some amazing exhibit at a Museum full of hidden meanings and addled with puzzles.  
  
"You know Malfoy, it is rude to stare," she said after several seconds when he didn't look away. Blushing furiously and looking down, Hermione now seemed very interested in the tile in front of her.  
  
"Yes," he replied tartly. "You didn't seem to think so before our last potions lesson." he told her, one eyebrow raised and trying furiously not to grin.  
  
"Bloody hell! Not again!" she exploded viscously, almost making her bucket topple over. Her face was now extremely red.  
  
"Oh touchy are we?" he replied charmingly, seeing her sore spot.  
  
"I've slapped you once Malfoy, don't think that I won't dare do it again," she snapped.  
  
"What so you can get more detentions with me?!" he asked her almost laughing, giving up entirely on hiding his glee. "Bit keen aren't we?"  
  
"Har har," she said in a foul mood. "You're ever so funny and witty Malfoy," she oozed now giving him a full stare. Suddenly she got another idea as she did this. Deciding to change tack she put on a different expression, "You're absolutely right," she started as Malfoy stopped laughing. "In fact I've been fancying you so much I just have to-"  
  
She lunged at Malfoy who was off his guard, and wrestled him down; Malfoy was rather surprised that she was quite strong. "Now," she told him angrily, making sure he was listening. "Let me get something across. I don't like you, I never liked you, I never will like you, so just stop these ridiculous jokes you keep cracking that seem to amuse you so, and leave me be."  
  
"And why should I do this for you, Beaver?" he drawled giving her an inquisitive look, as he tried to struggle underneath her.  
  
"Because then I shall go around pretending we are an item and humiliate you beyond belief, ferret." She told him, saying the first thing that sprouted up in her mind.  
  
"And I know you're just looking forward to that, but won't Weasel be jealous?" he said grinning.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" she inquired sternly, pretending she didn't hear his last comment.  
  
"Inescapably clear," he replied as she loosened her grip. He got up, smiling slightly, with all the dignity he could muster. "You know Granger for a Gryffindor you have quite a lot of cheek, you would have done very well in Slytherin I think."  
  
She spluttered angrily at this, unable to find anything appropriate to say.  
  
"Knew you'd like that." He told her, leaning very close to her ear so that she jumped back immediately.  
  
"Har har har," she repeated. "Yes in fact I love it.do us a favour Malfoy, piss off."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that you see. I'm unfortunately forced to serve detention with you, here because old Mc Gonagall can't understand house rivalry and differences. Stupid old bag that she is." He said in an annoyed voice with a pained expression on his face.  
  
Hermione sat down and looking very unhappy said, "Ok, maybe we should just stop talking to each other. Then we can get through this punishment without ripping each other's hair out. Or of course we could be civil to one another, but I suppose that's out of the question for a Slytherin. I shouldn't have suggested it actually." she said, looking disgusted at the thought.  
  
"You think I can't be friendly with a Gryffindor? Well I suppose you're right there," he grimaced. "Actually..say if I was nice to you Granger, what'd be in it for me?"  
  
"You'd get good potions grades for a change," she smirked.  
  
"Hey, you horrible little mudblood," he said looking a bit offended. "I do quite well in potions thank you very much."  
  
"Not as well as me," she said smiling sinisterly.  
  
"Lets say we make a pact Malfoy. You be nice to all of my house and stop being such a prick to me, and I'll make sure that in our potions assignment we get top marks."  
  
Draco looked contemplatively around the room with a sour look on his face. " I'm not saying you're better than me at potions or anything mudblood. But knowing your clumsiness you could easily ruin our potion and our grade. So I'll agree for now because then you'll be extra careful. And if you're not, I'll sort you out, believe me."  
  
"I'm sorry," replied Hermione giving him an oddly devious look. "That's not a nice enough comment for me. I'd be careful if I were you Malfoy. You know, if you keep going on like this and, my hand might just slip when adding an ingredient; which could in turn wreck the potion."  
  
"It's your potions mark too!" he said, glaring murderously at his toothbrush that was in his hand.  
  
"Yes, but I can always make up for it," she lied. She wasn't really going to ruin the potion; she just liked to see Malfoy suffer. "Whereas you can't afford to."  
  
"Fine," he snarled, his face turning red, "we'll be acquaintances, just don't stuff up my potions grade.my father would kill me. And I'll have you know, I don't like being manipulated like this-"  
  
"I hate to tell you Malfoy but your father's locked up in Azkaban," she pointed out to him sarcastically. She bit her lip noting Malfoy's face; she had gone too far this time.  
  
Looking extremely vexed and upset. He said nothing as he got up and walked out of the door composedly, clenching his fists trying to control his anger. She watched him as he went up a couple of steps and closed the door angrily behind him.  
  
Sighing she closed her eyes, she had crossed the line this time. What she had just said was cruel and vicious, very unlike her. What was she doing? She hadn't felt this guilty for at least a couple of years.she sighed. She mustn't do this again, even if it was her worst enemy.  
  
It was nasty and uncalled for. She knew what being taunted about your parents felt like, the pain it inflicted on you when someone criticised them or said something bad about them. She didn't like Malfoy at all, but she figured she would have to try to set things straight with him sooner or later. Getting up she decided it was final; she would set things straight. 


	5. Chapter Five

The blade shone, sparkled as it rotated, darling diamonds flashing before his eyes, silver, blinding. It tugged, in fact dug quite deeply into him. He furrowed it further into his flesh; he let out a small moan as the blood poured out of his arms, a warm fountain pouring down, sticky and the smell of copper. He felt his arms shake as the blood continued to pour, the pain made his eyes water it was excruciating, but in it he found relief and a form of….escape.

At least when he thought of the pain he didn't bother thinking about his father; he didn't think about that ridiculous little mudblood, or his destiny. His fate; what he was going to be soon when the Dark Lord gained full power. All he saw was hate, and hate was what led him to hurting himself, he would show them, he would show them all he wasn't weak.

He let out a gasp as the blade dug further, enough; it was enough to keep him going. He took his wand and hissed at the wound, it closed but left an ugly gash on his arm, along with many others, he looked at them. He felt stronger, he would show them….

"Merry Christmas Draco," smiled Lucius sinisterly as he handed him a small package. Draco opened it wondering what it could possibly be, he looked at the package disappointedly; he was very confident he was going to get a firebolt this year; he would not be beaten by Potter. He unwrapped the parcel and felt something prick his finger, how odd, he thought as the rest of the paper fell away… and then he understood as he saw a small dagger, its head a serpent, its emerald eyes staring at him unmercifully.

_What sort of a Christmas present was this? What on earth would he do with a ruddy dagger do?_ He supposed he could use it as a weapon, _but what could a dagger do that a wand couldn't?_

He looked at his father who was looking down upon him, glaring. Draco held his breath, suddenly he felt rather frightened, "Thank you father," he said to Lucius's imposing dark figure.

"I trust you will find it useful,' he told his son.

Draco still didn't understand. 'How do I use it?' he asked, withering in his father's shadow.

Lucius smiled, took the dagger and stabbed it into his son's shoulder. Draco stared in shock, it was tearing at him, ripping through him, and his mouth went dry as he took deep shuddering breaths. He felt the blood begin to trickle, tickling him, he began to shake, his eyes watered, he could not stop himself, and slowly tears fell down his cheeks. He was crying. He was going to die, what had he done wrong? He jolted back and fell to the floor. Lucius stared at his son and suddenly looked angry.

"Are you crying?" he interrogated. "Get up!" he snarled and forced Draco up, the boy's eyes began to roll in his pretty face, the whole room was spinning. "Stand up like a man! How am I going to present you to the Dark Lord? I have a weakling for a son!" he growled with rage but soon sighed and waved his wand, Narcissa would throw a fit if she saw Draco like this.

Suddenly the stabbing left Draco but he was still dizzy and left bleeding on the ground. "I don't understand," he whimpered, the tears wouldn't stop flowing, he brushed them away, trying to make them disappear but they kept coming.

Lucius exhaled slowly and tried to maintain a steady tone although his teeth remained clenched, "Very well Draco, I shouldn't have expected any better after this first _test_, especially since your mother has always pampered you so. But now the Dark Lord is gaining power he does not want the weak to be among him, you have to stand up and be a man. Show me you're worthy of bearing the name of Malfoy."

Draco lifted himself up still shaking, he looked his father in the eye, he had to show this man he was his father's son, he would be a Malfoy….he was not weak. He would be sly, cunning, he would act like the old Draco at school amongst everyone he knew. But secretly he would be getting ready. He would never let anyone call him weak ever again.

Every night since that Christmas in fifth year he drove the dagger into himself, willing to be stronger so he could show his father what he was, who he was becoming, but then his father went away to Azkaban and joined the Dark Lord. What was he to do to that? He did not know, but as long as he had pain he could forget for a moment in time and strengthen himself for the next test, whenever that was, and that was all that mattered.

"Draco," murmured Hermione softly while they had made a start on their Veritaserum Assignment in potions, it had been a week since their last detention. "Draco, please," she repeated trying to get his eye contact, but he just stared at the ingredients ignoring her. "I'm sorry O.K?" she told him getting quite worked up over the whole matter, "I'm sorry I said that about your father, I felt terrible Draco."

Harry coughed from the other bench, Ron looked rather pained as Hermione spoke to Draco.

No reply.

You'll pay, he thought, one day I'll hurt you mudblood, it will be like you never wished you were born, his cheeks began to burn as he got angrier, he felt white hot rage boiling up in every inch of him. He bit the inside of his mouth and tasted his blood, warm copper moving around his mouth going down his throat, he breathed out slowly. He must be cunning, he must be deceitful.

He turned to her and smiled his beautiful smile, "It's O.K. Hermione," he told her, although Hermione noticed there was something peculiar moving in those turbulent grey eyes. She ignored it, of course she was being _ridiculous._ Draco really _wasn't_ as bad as she thought he was; maybe he had matured over the summer. This was definitely a different Draco….

_I'll make you squirm mudblood, I'll make you squirm_. Draco told her silently in his head, _I'll make you squirm like a worm in mud right in front of me_.


End file.
